


Character Sheets for Upcoming Story

by laneisanerd



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laneisanerd/pseuds/laneisanerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you aren't interested in Character Sheets then ignore. These are for mine and my friends references! I wanted to post them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Sheet for Veralee Cerril

Character Chart  
Character’s full name: Veralee Cerril  
Monster type: Otter/Tiger mix. Otter base with Tiger additions  
Reason or meaning of name: N/A  
Character’s nickname: LeeLee (by Sevan) or Vera  
Reason for nickname: LeeLee was a pet name Sevan called her while she called him Sevvy  
Birth date: March 13 1991

Physical appearance  
Age: 25  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
How old does he/she appear: She looks extremely young (most would assume she was a teen)  
Weight: 110  
Height: 4 feet 8 inches  
Body build: Slim/Thin  
Shape of face: Oval  
Eye color: Honey  
Glasses or contacts: none  
Distinguishing marks: Teeth are elongated and hangs out of her tiny mouth. Her whiskers are long and noticable like a cats.  
Predominant features: Black tiger stripes all over her body. Otter ears and front paws are webbed like an otter. Tiger hind legs.  
Fur color: Light Brown/Tan  
Type of hair: Course and water resistant  
Hairstyle: Her hair pokes out wildly in a short bob  
Voice: soprano  
Overall attractiveness: Mostly thought of as adorable/cute  
Physical disabilities: None  
Usual fashion of dress: Loves shiny things. Most of her outfits have something orange in it. She would never be caught dead in something girly colored though; and she is very up to date on all the current fashion statements.  
Favorite outfit: Veralee is never without her orange leather jacket, a graphic tee that’s normally tight fitting is underneath it, and black leggings with white sneakers are her normal outfits  
Jewelry or accessories: She is always wearing a matching raw blue topaz pendant similar to Sevan’s. She wears on her right ear a single silver tarnished earring and she never goes without her jeweled small dagger that was a gift from Klepto. She normally conceals it in the inner most jacket pocket within reach. 

Personality  
Good personality traits: Bubbly, Loyal, Playful, Energetic, and Clever  
Bad personality traits: Extravagant, Vulnerable, and Submissive  
Mood character is most often in: Perky  
Sense of humor: Loves silly jokes that makes no sense  
Character’s greatest joy in life: Shiny things like jewelry or her friends  
Character’s greatest fear: How weak her magic is  
Why? Because she cannot protect the people she cares about most when needed  
Character is most at ease when: She is with Klepto or Sevan  
Most ill at ease when: She is trying to sell to a new buyer for her wares  
Enraged when: Klepto, Sevan, or Durza is being threatened  
Depressed or sad when: Klepto isn’t around or she can’t find anything to do  
Priorities: The safety of those close to her, her wares, and her hobbies  
Life philosophy: “Nothing says ‘Materialistic values’ like buying someone you love new jewelry”  
If granted one wish, it would be: To have stronger magic powers  
Why? Her magic is too weak to use mostly. Having stronger magic would mean a better chance to protect herself and others  
Character’s soft spot: Klepto, Sevan, and jewels  
Is this soft spot obvious to others? Yes  
Greatest strength: Her charm and wit  
Greatest vulnerability or weakness: Her friends, her wares, and her lack of magical powers  
Character’s darkest secret: The fact that she can’t really use magic very well  
Does anyone else know? Klepto, Sevan, and Durza know and protect her at all costs because of it

 

Past  
Hometown: Waterfall  
Type of childhood: She grew up with Sevan  
Most important childhood memory: Sevan protecting her from bullies  
Why: She always admired how strong he was growing up and it brought them closer whenever he helped her/showed her kindness that others wouldn’t  
Childhood hero: Sevan and Madjick the Thief  
Finances: Well off mostly

Present  
Current location: Ebott City  
Currently living with: Sevan, Durza, and Klepto  
Occupation: Jewelry Fencer/Receiver of goods (Black Market trader)

Family  
Mother: Dead  
Relationship with her: Died when she was young  
Father: Dead  
Relationship with him: Died when she was young  
Siblings: No actual siblings although she counts Sevan as one  
Relationship with them: Sevan and she get along very well.

Favorites  
Color: Orange!  
Least favorite color: Extremely girly colors like pink, etc. But she doesn't mind if jewels are those colors!  
Music: Pop, techno, or classical  
Food: Veralee loves fish of any kind  
Literature: Mystery novels are her favorite kind of books  
Form of entertainment: Browsing the internet, drawing, writing, stealing, and cooking  
Expressions: Drawing, Writing, and Cooking  
Mode of transportation: She has a modified smart Crossblade car that she drives often  
Most prized possession: Her Jewelry and gemstone collection

Habits  
Hobbies: Collecting new gems, drawing, writing, stealing, and cooking (specifically baking)  
Plays a musical instrument? none  
Plays a sport? nope  
How he/she would spend a rainy day: Veralee would either be painting while listening to music, baking something for her roommates, or lazing about with Sevan watching something on television  
Spending habits: She spends quite a bit on her hobbies  
Smokes: nothing  
Drinks: nothing  
Other drugs: none  
What does he/she do too much of? Steal and spend time around Sevan/Durza/Klepto  
What does he/she do too little of? Actual work and sitting still for too long  
Extremely skilled at: The art of theft, being entirely too energetic, business senses like selling and pricing things to get profit, and keeping a poker face while negotiating prices  
Extremely unskilled at: Calm, holding down a legal job, magic, and hiding her feelings from her close friends  
Nervous tics: If she is sitting her feet tend to tap on the floor when she feels like shes been sitting for too long and her tail will slam onto the ground when she’s angry/annoyed  
Usual body posture: Standing tall with her nose slightly raised into the air  
Mannerisms: Around most normal people she holds a straight face. Her friends or friends of friends however, see a totally different side of her, and she is very expressive. If she is happy/pleased/excited (other positive feelings) she will bounce on her heels. If she is sad/upset/angry (other negative emotions) her arms will cross over one another and she will fold into herself to hide her emotions.  
Peculiarities: Veralee loves to be in the sunlight and won’t stay in the rain for too long or swim because it water logs her fur; which she hates to do

Traits  
Optimist or pessimist? Optimist  
Introvert or extrovert? Extrovert  
Daredevil or cautious? Daredevil  
Logical or emotional? Emotional  
Disorderly and messy or methodical and neat? She is a little disorderly at times but for the majority of the time she has decent organizing skills  
Prefers working or relaxing? Working  
Confident or unsure of himself/herself? Confident

Self-perception  
How he/she feels about himself/herself: Veralee would most likely say she was a clever fun monster!  
One word the character would use to describe self: Lively  
What does the character consider his/her best personality trait? Her loyalty to her friends  
What does the character consider his/her worst personality trait? Her vulnerability  
What does the character consider his/her best physical characteristic? A tie between her stripes, tail, and cute ears! She can’t pick so don’t make her choose!  
What does the character consider his/her worst physical characteristic? Absolutely nothing!  
How does the character think others perceive him/her: Everyone who doesn’t know her might assume she was vain  
What would the character most like to change about himself/herself: Nothing!

Relationships with others  
Opinion of other people in general: They are walking bags of money waiting to buy her goods  
Does the character hide his/her true opinions and emotions from others? Mostly  
Person character most hates: Stingy people  
Best friend(s): Durza and Sevan  
Love interest(s): Klepto  
Person character goes to for advice: Sevan  
Person character feels responsible for or takes care of: Sevan  
Person character feels shy or awkward around: Klepto  
Person character openly admires: Sevan  
Person character secretly admires: Klepto  
Most important person in character’s life before story starts: Sevan  
After story starts: Klepto


	2. Character Sheet for Sevan Gale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you aren't in Character Sheets then skip this. This is for my upcoming story and I am using these for reference as well as for my friends.

Character Chart  
Character’s full name: Sevan Gale  
Monster type: Panda/Snow Leopard mix. Panda base with Snow Leopard additions  
Reason or meaning of name: Gale was chosen once the barrier fell eight years ago since the humans demanded the monster have a last name as well as a first  
Character’s nickname: Sevvy  
Reason for nickname:  
Birth date: December 06, 1987

Physical appearance  
Age: 28 years old  
Sexual Orientation: Pansexual (openly sexual with any type of gender/sexuality)  
How old does he/she appear: early 20’s  
Weight: 225  
Height: 5 feet 5 inches  
Body build: Stocky. Sevan looks chubby but has a decent amount of muscle  
Shape of face: round  
Eye color: Bright sky blue  
Glasses or contacts: neither  
Distinguishing marks: His left eye has a ring of black around it and he has a huge scar across his chest where no fur grows  
Predominant features: He has black spots all over his fur like a Snow Leopard would. He has a bobbed shaggy tail and his ears are rounded like a Panda's.  
Hair color: Pure white base with black spots and a single black ring around his left eye.  
Type of hair: long thick shaggy fur all over his body  
Hairstyle: Sevan sports a white drooping Mohawk of fur falling into his face  
Voice: dramatic baritone that is rich sounding with a darker quality to it. Mostly known in the mornings as a gruff harsh sounding and when awake Sevan’s known for the richer darker sounding voice.  
Overall attractiveness: If you have a thing for stocky muscle-heavy lazy monsters then Sevan’s your dude.  
Physical disabilities: none  
Usual fashion of dress: Very comfortable clothing – normally two or three sizes too big which tends to make him look shorter and fatter but he doesn’t care much – hes all about being comfy  
Favorite outfit: His black sneakers, baggy black Tripp pants with neon blue lightning streaks up the sides, and if he’s at home no shirt (if he is in public then he likes to wear a pull-over navy blue hoodie)  
Jewelry or accessories: Sevan has his right ear pierced with three black rings and he wears a beaded necklace that holds a raw pendant of bright blue topaz tightly around his neck. He carries a brass knuckle on his right hand that has letters engraved in each knuckle to spell out PAIN.

Personality  
Good personality traits: Amiable, Caring, Forthright, Fun-Loving, Humorous, and Protective  
Bad personality traits: Sevan’s protective tendencies tend to get him into a fair amount of trouble, Stubborn, at times his forthright personality can seem fairly blunt, and because of his laziness along with his ability to make a joke out of just about anything Sevan tends to come off apathetic to most.  
Mood character is most often in: Sevan is mostly mellow  
Sense of humor: Sevan’s jokes knows no boundaries. Anything from slap-stick, classic knock knock jokes, morbid jokes, etc. Sevan’s well versed.  
Character’s greatest joy in life: A tie between music and eating  
Character’s greatest fear: Sevan fears letting down his friends, not being able to achieve his responsibilities, and the feeling of being alone  
Why? Whenever people feel disappointed in Sevan it always hurts him deeply. The feeling of loneliness or being alone drives him mad because he is allowed to think for too long and thinking tends to make him depressed, so he tends to stay in crowded areas, or around Veralee at the least if he can.  
What single event would most throw this character’s life into complete turmoil? If he disappointed any of his three housemates or friends. The act of being put into a room alone would drive him insane.  
Character is most at ease when: He is around people; preferably just in the background.  
Most ill at ease when: Sevan is alone or working since he hates working  
Enraged when: Anyone tries to push around his friends or they won’t leave him alone  
Depressed or sad when: He upsets one of his friends (or they are upset and he can’t do anything to help) and he tends to have depressive episodes when he is allowed to be alone for too long of a time  
Priorities: Making sure his friends are okay, eating, and sleeping  
Life philosophy: “Progress is made by lazy people looking for easier ways to do things”  
If granted one wish, it would be: For Monsters and Humans to get along and no more racial/speciest wars  
Why? Monsters struggle to have the same basic rights as humans. It can be infuriating and tiring, besides the lack of basic rights there is also many speciest people, and they tend to make it hard for Monsters to participate in things like having/holding jobs, buying/renting places to live, etc.  
Character’s soft spot: Someone in need of help and Veralee  
Is this soft spot obvious to others? Yes  
Greatest strength: Sevan’s kindness knows no bounds. He is very gentle with children and can make just about anyone laugh no matter how upset; and if he can’t he is always a good listener. He’s quick to take up or defend his friends as well.  
Greatest vulnerability or weakness: Veralee is his biggest soft spot. She’s been around him for so long that if she is ever in danger he would put himself in harms way to keep her out of it. He also won’t hurt a child. Sevan can be quite depressive when hes by himself and he tends to hate being alone in rooms  
Biggest regret: Not being able to save his sister (Sheila) from the human that killed her  
Character’s darkest secret: Sevan killed several humans that were attacking him after one executed his sister Sheila and even absorbed one of their souls. He has a high amount of power because of it.  
Does anyone else know? Only Durza knows since he can sense his extra EXP and LV

Past  
Hometown: WaterFall  
Type of childhood: He raised himself and Veralee  
Childhood hero: Undyne the Undying  
Dream job: Sevans dream job is not having a job  
Religion: He isn’t particularly religious  
Finances: He brings in decent amounts of cash

Present  
Current location: Ebott City  
Currently living with: Klepto Razortooth, Veralee Cerril, and Durza Nightshade  
Powers: Vectorial magic that he wields in a martial arts MMA style to defend himself. Can summon earth elements to help himself in battle  
Occupation: Organized crime (hitman for MM – Monster Mafia – a well-known mafia crime syndicate operating in Ebott City)

Family  
Mother: Rein  
Relationship with her: Died during the human/monster war  
Father: Serik  
Relationship with him: Died trying to protect Rein during the human/monster war  
Siblings: Sheila  
Relationship with them: Very good before she was killed by a human

Favorites  
Color: Blue  
Least favorite color: Tan  
Music: Heavy metal, alternative rock, rock, and techno  
Food: Bamboo is a favorite, any veggies, and occasionally rare meats  
Literature: Not a huge fan of reading  
Form of entertainment: Singing, hanging around friends, or watching movies  
Mode of transportation: Skateboards everywhere  
Most prized possession: His skateboard/brass knuckles he wears on his wrists

Habits  
Hobbies: Skateboards, sings, smokes, and loves snowboarding when he can  
Plays a musical instrument? No  
Plays a sport? Nope  
How he/she would spend a rainy day: Either eating, listening to music, or bugging his housemates  
Spending habits: Tends to only spend his money on cigarettes or new music  
Smokes: Yup. He smokes Menthol Lights  
Drinks: Nope  
Other drugs: Weed on occasions  
What does he/she do too much of? Sleeping, lazing around, smoking  
What does he/she do too little of? Actual work  
Extremely skilled at: Skateboarding, balancing (for someone his size), MMA fighting, dodging, and jokes  
Extremely unskilled at: Dancing, drawing, driving, and saving money  
Usual body posture: Slouched slightly  
Mannerisms: If he is angry his nose twitches along with his tail. When he’s nervous his tails will tuck between his legs. Proud/Happy/Dominatingly Flirtatious he tends to puff out his chest.  
Peculiarities: Sevan has to lean against something instead of standing straight up. He carries bamboo around with him everywhere to munch on. If he isn’t wearing his brass knuckles or his necklace he tends to feel naked

Traits  
Optimist or pessimist? Pessimist  
Introvert or extrovert? Extrovert  
Daredevil or cautious? Daredevil  
Logical or emotional? Emotional  
Disorderly and messy or methodical and neat? Messy  
Prefers working or relaxing? Relaxing  
Confident or unsure of himself/herself? Mostly unsure

Self-perception  
How he/she feels about himself/herself: Sevan is constantly putting himself down.  
One word the character would use to describe self: Useless  
What does the character consider his/her best personality trait? Humorous  
What does the character consider his/her worst personality trait? Stubborn  
What does the character consider his/her best physical characteristic? His eyes  
What does the character consider his/her worst physical characteristic? His ugly scar on his chest  
How does the character think others perceive him/her: Apathetic clown/stubborn blunt asshole  
What would the character most like to change about himself/herself: how lazy he is

Relationships with others  
Opinion of other people in general: Sevan recognizes most people to be terrible; with few exceptions  
Does the character hide his/her true opinions and emotions from others? Yes  
Person character most hates: H.A.M. (Humans Against Monsters – A group of speciest bastards that rally against Monsters and even go so far as to attack innocent monster bystanders in plain sight)  
Best friend(s): Veralee, Durza, Klepto, Undyne, and Marco  
Love interest(s): Doggo  
Person character goes to for advice: Durza and Klepto  
Person character feels responsible for or takes care of: Veralee/Doggo  
Person character feels shy or awkward around: Doggo  
Person character openly admires: Marco  
Person character secretly admires: Doggo  
Most important person in character’s life before story starts: Veralee  
After story starts: Doggo, Klepto, and Durza


	3. Character Sheet for Durza Nightshade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignore if you are not interested in Character Sheets. Using these for references blah blah blah

Character Chart  
Character’s full name: Durza Nightshade  
Monster type: Praying Mantis/Panther mix. Panther base with Praying Mantis additions  
Reason or meaning of name: N/A  
Character’s nickname: Urza (Sevan’s nickname for him) and Dizzy (Veralee’s nickname for him)  
Reason for nickname: Urza is shorter and Dizzy just a cute pet name  
Birth date: October 30, 1985

Physical appearance  
Age: 30  
Sexual Orientation: Asexual (No interest in romantic/sex)  
How old does he/she appear: mid-twenties to most  
Weight: 160  
Height: 6 feet 8 inches  
Body build: Thin but well-toned  
Shape of face: Diamond  
Eye color: Pale Green  
Glasses or contacts: None needed  
Distinguishing marks: An extra set of arms with sharp bladed ridges hidden folded into his body, as well as wings on his back tucked close, and several scars on his body/across his right eye  
Predominant features: Pitch black short fur all over his body. Two sets of arms, and a pair of wings that allow him to glide short distances, and compound eyes of a mantis. Back legs are Panther feet with hefty claws and plenty of muscles. His wing pattern is a pitch black base with a single red circle to mimic eyes when they are fanned out  
Fur color: Jet Black  
Type of hair: Very short velveteen  
Hairstyle: Long thin hair that he normally wears down. When he is on the job, his bangs are normally lifted out of his face into something like a rubber band, and his hood is kept up to not easily allow others access to it  
Voice: Bass-y type of voice. Deep and booming  
Overall attractiveness: Fairly attractive  
Physical disabilities: None  
Usual fashion of dress: Anything with black to blend into shadows and darkness. Durza has a love of hooded side-zip jackets and anything that allows him to walk through crowds unidentifiably  
Favorite outfit: His hooded black side zipped jacket, tight black jeans, and combat boots.  
Jewelry or accessories: He wears no jewelry or anything extra to distinguish him from others Powers: The ability to cloak himself in a 10 foot radius of shadow for a short time (called Concealment/Darkness)

Personality  
Good personality traits: Adaptable, Capable, Logical, Efficient, Observant, Perceptive, Resourceful, and Stoic  
Bad personality traits: Artificial, Calculating, Cold, Mechanical at times, Morbid, and seen by some as Predatory  
Mood character is most often in: Indifferent/Apathetic  
Sense of humor: Morbid and dark whenever he does show it  
Character’s greatest joy in life: Killing and spending time protecting his friends  
Character’s greatest fear: Being buried alive  
Why? It stems from the very first time Durza did a hitman job. He was new to it and failed. His target then proceeded to bury him alive in a pinebox as sort of a sick twisted way of letting him know what would happen if he tried to kill him again.  
What single event would most throw this character’s life into complete turmoil? One of his friends dying/himself dying/getting a contract to kill someone close to him  
Character is most at ease when: He is doing his guard duties for Veralee, hanging around Sevan, or sitting alone in his room  
Most ill at ease when: He is on the job  
Enraged when: He misses an opportunity  
Depressed or sad when: N/A  
Priorities: Contracts first and his personal feelings second  
Life philosophy: “Nobody gets justice. People only get good luck and bad luck.”  
If granted one wish, it would be: To be invisible  
Why? It would make his job a lot easier and would be cool  
Character’s soft spot: His friends  
Is this soft spot obvious to others? No  
Greatest strength: His ability to calmly process things quickly  
Greatest vulnerability or weakness: His love for his housemates  
Biggest regret: Failing his first job  
Character’s darkest secret: His job  
Does anyone else know? Only those he kills and his housemates

Past  
Hometown: Core  
Type of childhood: Rough at best. He was raised by a Madjick and a Knight Knight until he was old enough to fend for himself.  
First memory: Killing a stray human that decided to try and kill him  
Childhood hero: Erzi (his father)  
Dream job: He has his dream job  
Finances: He is not poor by any means

Present  
Current location: Ebott City  
Currently living with: Sevan, Veralee, and Klepto  
Occupation: Contract Killer (Assassin)

Family  
Mother: A Madjick (Marliene)  
Relationship with her: Decent  
Father: A Knight Knight (Erzi)  
Relationship with him: Idolizes him  
Siblings: None  
Relationship with them:

 

Favorites  
Color: Black  
Least favorite color: White/Light colors  
Music: New-Age, DarkCore, Dark Ambient, Drone Music  
Food: Would rather juice his foods into liquid for easier consumptions and carrying.  
Literature: Mystery novels or Action/Gory novels  
Form of entertainment: Horror movies with lots of special effects and gore  
Expressions: N/A  
Mode of transportation: Motorcycle  
Most prized possession: His jackets/his portable music player/his motorcycle

Habits  
Hobbies: Making music, training, racing on his motorcycle, and occasionally dancing (but only by himself)  
Plays a musical instrument? He makes music on his laptop  
Plays a sport? No  
How he/she would spend a rainy day: Most likely either blending into crowds to watch people, spending it at home with his friends watching some shitty tv show, or racing on his motorcycle  
Spending habits: He doesn’t needlessly spend his money  
Smokes: No  
Drinks: No  
Other drugs: None  
What does he/she do too much of? Work/Kill  
What does he/she do too little of? Make friends/be social  
Extremely skilled at: Killing/Making Music/Dancing  
Extremely unskilled at: Creative things (Painting, Drawing, etc)  
Nervous tics: Durza left eye will twitch whenever he is annoyed  
Usual body posture: He will always have his hands in his jacket pockets and will be standing as straight as he can.  
Mannerisms: It’s hard to decipher what is going on with Durza’s expressions. Very few people get to see him smile, even then he will only smile slightly, and even fewer live to see him angry.  
Peculiarities: Most people will not see his extra set of arms/wings

Traits  
Optimist or pessimist? Pessimist  
Introvert or extrovert? Introvert  
Daredevil or cautious? Cautious  
Logical or emotional? Logical  
Disorderly and messy or methodical and neat? Methodical  
Prefers working or relaxing? Working  
Confident or unsure of himself/herself? Confident

Self-perception  
How he/she feels about himself/herself: Cool, Calm, and Collected  
One word the character would use to describe self: Killer  
What does the character consider his/her best personality trait? Logical  
What does the character consider his/her worst personality trait? Apathetic  
What does the character consider his/her best physical characteristic? His dark color scheme  
What does the character consider his/her worst physical characteristic? He doesn’t have anything he doesn’t like  
How does the character think others perceive him/her: Distant unless they know him. If they know him well enough (friends) then they think of him as a logical thoughtful person  
What would the character most like to change about himself/herself: nothing

Relationships with others  
Opinion of other people in general: He sees them as objects to complete his contract/useless  
Does the character hide his/her true opinions and emotions from others? No  
Person character most hates: He doesn’t “hate” anyone. He just finds making friends or other people in general a useless frivolous venture that Durza won’t pursue.  
Best friend(s): Sevan, Veralee, and Klepto  
Love interest(s): No one  
Person character goes to for advice: Sevan understands him well  
Person character feels responsible for or takes care of: Veralee  
Person character feels shy or awkward around: Veralee  
Person character openly admires: No one  
Person character secretly admires: No one  
Most important person in character’s life before story starts: Himself  
After story starts: Veralee and Sevan


	4. Character Sheet for Klepto Razortooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill by now

Character Chart  
Character’s full name: Klepto Razortooth  
Monster type: Raccoon and Eagle mix. Raccoon base with Eagle additions.  
Reason or meaning of name: Klepto because he steals a lot.  
Character’s nickname: Kleppy/Klep from Veralee and Durza tends to call him Thief  
Reason for nickname: N/A  
Birth date: March 20, 1989

Physical appearance  
Age: 27  
Sexuality: Straight  
How old does he/she appear: He looks his age (mid-twenties)  
Weight: 190  
Height: 5 feet 7 inches  
Body build: stocky/flabby somewhat  
Shape of face: Oval  
Eye color: Dark Brown/Almost Black  
Glasses or contacts: None needed  
Distinguishing marks: His eyes are so dark the pupils are almost indistinguishable. All of his shirts have openings for his wings so that they can lay out in the open. Four toed talon like feet that are normally covered by tightly fitting boots and toned legs to allow for easy take off/landings. He wears the raccoons “bandit mask” and a ringed tail.  
Predominant features: His eyes are a mix of Eagle and Raccoon (amazing night vision and able to see great distances). Tail is long and dense fluffy fur to protect his body against cold and rain; and his feathers on his wings follow the same pattern as his fur on his body. He has great arm strength and his hands can grip onto just about any surface if needed for a short amount of time. His ears are short and pointed like a raccoon as well.  
Fur color: Grey base, white tipped, and black in some places (his eye mask and the rings on his tail)  
Type of hair: very dense with an under layer of thick fur underneath his feathers even  
Hairstyle: short and spikey. Mostly seen covering his eyes sometimes  
Voice: Tenor type of voice. Gentle and airy at best  
Overall attractiveness: Decent  
Physical disabilities: None  
Usual fashion of dress: baggy clothing with either lots of room to store things or lots of pockets  
Favorite outfit: A baggy loose grey t-shirt, cargo pants, and his thick boots.  
Jewelry or accessories: The one thing he will never go without are his skintight gloves and a small sharp knife hidden in his boot.  
Power: Card manipulation. The ability to use them as weapons, materialize any kind from thin air, and also summoning them to appear anywhere

Personality  
Good personality traits: Clever, Adventurous, Charismatic, Daring, Observant, Perceptive, and Persuasive  
Bad personality traits: Careless, Devious, Irresponsible, and Sly  
Mood character is most often in: Lively  
Sense of humor: Pretty decent  
Character’s greatest joy in life: Helping Veralee or being around her, lifting items, and gambling  
Character’s greatest fear: Losing money or items/Getting his wings ripped off  
Why? It would hurt terribly bad since he’s had one of his wings broken before (and properly healed thankfully) and he’s always very aware of what he does with his cash/items so losing them would hurt him greatly.  
Character is most at ease when: He’s with Veralee, flying, or traveling through crowds  
Most ill at ease when: Being chased, caught lifting items, or having to fight  
Enraged when: Anyone attacks himself or someone close to him  
Depressed or sad when: N/A  
Priorities: Veralee, his self, friends, items/money  
Life philosophy: “Everything has a price.”  
If granted one wish, it would be: To be able to change probabilities/chances  
Why? Imagine gambling and making it to where you could win all the time.  
Character’s soft spot: Veralee  
Is this soft spot obvious to others? Close friends and Veralee yes  
Greatest strength: His perceptive good eyesight, hearing, and ability to think quickly  
Greatest vulnerability or weakness: Veralee and his feelings towards her and the amount of people that he’s most likely angered from cheating in gambling  
Biggest regret: Letting himself get caught once for counting cards in Black Jack and having one of the bouncers of the club break his wing as payment after taking every single penny he earned that night  
Character’s darkest secret: His ability to cheat/lift items/and his magical ability  
Does anyone else know? Only close friends or few people perceptive enough to notice

 

Past  
Hometown: Snowdin  
Type of childhood: Crappy. He had to steal and fend for himself in the forests of Snowdin. He was very poor, while he begged for some of his life, he finally decided to just flat out start stealing at one point.  
First memory: Waking up next to his dead parents who had both died from the cold/lack of food  
Most important childhood memory: The flame monster bartender/restaurant owner, Grillby, showing kindness and giving him a free meal at night along with allowing him to stay in the warmth of the bar for a short time  
Why: It meant a lot to him that he showed kindness to him when so many other monsters didn’t show him any at all.  
Childhood hero: Grillby and Punk Hamster (a short horse who taught him how to gamble)  
Dream job: He used to fantasize working aboveground at a Casino

Present  
Current location: Ebott City  
Currently living with: Sevan, Veralee, and Durza  
Occupation: Thief/Lifter and his seller is Veralee  
Finances: He pulls in quite a bit of money that Veralee and him both share once she sells the items.

Family  
Mother: Dead  
Relationship with her: N/A  
Father: Dead  
Relationship with him: N/A  
Siblings: None  
Relationship with them: N/A

 

Favorites  
Color: Cold colors  
Least favorite color: Warm colors  
Music: Hip Hop, Oldie rock, Heavy Metal, and some newer age music  
Food: Favors sea food and junk food  
Literature: Doesn’t spend a lot of time reading  
Form of entertainment: Gambling, Card tricks, participating in what humans call blood sports  
Expressions: N/A  
Mode of transportation: Flying mostly  
Most prized possession: His first deck of cards he got from Punk and the knife he keeps in his boot being the first thing he ever stole

Habits  
Hobbies: Gambling, Card tricks, winning at card games, and lifting  
Plays a musical instrument? No  
Plays a sport? Yes. Something the humans call Bloodsports. An Illegal fighting ring for monsters that is to the near death.  
How he/she would spend a rainy day: Lifting things for Vera to sell, spending it with his house mates, bloodsporting, or gambling  
Spending habits: Klepto only buys to make a profit unless he has to have it for daily needs  
Smokes: No  
Drinks: Occasionally but not while gambling/fighting  
Other drugs: No  
What does he/she do too much of? Bet, Bloodsports, and lift items  
What does he/she do too little of? Actual work  
Extremely skilled at: Trickery and evading people  
Extremely unskilled at: not cheating  
Nervous tics: When he is summoning extra cards his ears tend to twitch three times. It is the only way Sevan, Vera, and Durza can detect him cheating in card games.  
Usual body posture: Bent slightly to look less threatening  
Mannerisms: A great poker face, Klepto normally holds a very positive happy vibe about himself, with a lazy smile plastered onto his face. He could have people yelling at him angrily or crying to him; if he doesn’t know them he most likely keeps up a front of charismatic happiness. Whenever he does get angry though his tail tends to twitch and he bares his small sharp teeth with his ears flat back; as well as his fur bristling and his wings expanding out to look more threatening. If he is ever sad/upset his tail will twirl around one of his legs underneath him and his ears will go back as his head dips downwards as a visual of “I’m Sorry.”  
Peculiarities: N/A

Traits  
Optimist or pessimist? Optimist  
Introvert or extrovert? Extrovert  
Daredevil or cautious? Daredevil  
Logical or emotional? Logical  
Disorderly and messy or methodical and neat? Disorderly  
Prefers working or relaxing? Relaxing  
Confident or unsure of himself/herself? Confident

Self-perception  
How he/she feels about himself/herself: Master trickster  
One word the character would use to describe self: Clever  
What does the character consider his/her best personality trait? Observant/Perceptive  
What does the character consider his/her worst personality trait? Irresponsibility  
What does the character consider his/her best physical characteristic? Everything (he is a very good looking monster after all)  
What does the character consider his/her worst physical characteristic? Absolutely nothing!  
How does the character think others perceive him/her: Everyone most likely loves his charm and wit  
What would the character most like to change about himself/herself: Nothing!

Relationships with others  
Opinion of other people in general: People are generally very boring; and he views them as mostly ways to gain cash  
Does the character hide his/her true opinions and emotions from others? Yes  
Person character most hates: Other observant people because it makes his job harder  
Best friend(s): Sevan, Grillby, Punk, Durza, and Veralee  
Love interest(s): Veralee  
Person character goes to for advice: Sevan and Grillby  
Person character feels responsible for or takes care of: Veralee  
Person character feels shy or awkward around: Veralee  
Person character openly admires: Grillby and Punk Hamster  
Person character secretly admires: Veralee  
Most important person in character’s life before story starts: Himself mostly  
After story starts: Veralee, Sevan, and Durza


End file.
